If only
by ponyboysbaby
Summary: Couldn't resist the ever so popular Mary-Sue. Same basic outsiders with a chick to influence them. Rated for some sexual content. If you dont like Mary-Sue's dont read it!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alright you know the deal I own Rhea and S. E. Hinton owns everyone else.  
  
(This is right after Ponyboy gets jumped by socs and he and johnny fell asleep in the lot. They're talking about Rhea.)  
  
"No, Soda. Darry's right I never go home."  
  
"Well why not?" Soda asked.  
  
Pony who wasn't intersted in hearing my explanation stood up and started walking towards his room. Darry looked at him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Ponyboy."  
  
"To bed Darrel."  
  
"Don't get smart with me you little..." Darry who had walked over by Pony slapped him so hard he fell. Pony stood up and ran out the door and I followed. As we ran down the street we heard Darry calling out, "Pony I didn't mean to!"  
  
We ran to the lot.   
  
"Johnny," I shook him a little, "come on Johnny we're running away."  
  
The three of us ran a few blocks, stopped, and sat in someone's front lawn.  
  
"Johnny," I said putting my head on Pony's shoulder, "got a cigarette?"  
  
He handed me one. "Pon, you got a light?" Pony broke my cigarette.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" I stood up.  
  
"You shouldn't smoke."  
  
"Oh and why not?"  
  
" 'Cause your too young."  
  
"Pony quit lying. You just don't want me smokin' 'cause im a girl! Besides i'm older and I smoke less than you."  
  
"Will you two quit your squabble. I'll just give you another cigarette and a light. Ok, Rhea?"  
  
"Sure fine," I mumbled, "Let's walk to the park and back maybe you'll be cooled off enough to to head home. K, Pon?"  
  
"Alright," he agreed standing up and putting his arm around me, "Come on Johnny a walk to the park'll be nice."  
  
We walked to the park and climbed up on the jungle gym. I put my head on Pony's shoulder as the three of us watched the street. I was half asleep when I noticed the car. "Pony. Ponyboy look." I told him as I watched not tearing my eyes away from the blue mustang aproaching us. I heard Johnny cursing under his breath as the five socs got out. I lifted my head and slid slowly off the jungle gym as the socs got closer.  
  
"Hello sister," Randy greeted me.  
  
"Hello bastard," I greeted him back. I heard Pony stifle a laugh. "Opps did I say that. Silly me I meant brother. Sorry 'bout that," I sarcastically apologized to him.  
  
Johnny looked at me surprised. "Who said you can look at her? I don't beleive I gave you that permission."  
  
"Randy," I screamed, "why are you such a Jackass?"  
  
Pony whispered into my ear, "Come on Rhea. Don't make him mad. He's already drunk."  
  
"Come on Rhea, I'm taking you for a ride."  
  
"Oh where to my house? It's not like anyone wants me there anyways!"   
  
"Rhea don't be such a moron I want you there."  
  
"No you don't. I'm sick of you! All I ever hear from you are lies. Everything you say to me is a lie!" With that being said I grabbed Johnny's arm and began to run. Pony followed. Randy and the others chased after me and the two boys. I got caught. Randy and Bob practically dragged me over to the fountain. While the other three went after Ponyboy and Johnny. After they had them down they came over to the fountain. They began pushing me in and out of the water. Drowning me.  
  
I awoke to Ponyboy calling my name. I sat up facing Johnny. Then looked at Pony. They were both hugging me next thing I knew. When our hug ended I faced Johnny. "What's wrong Johnny?"  
  
"I...I killed him," He answered in a choked voice.  
  
"Johnny," my voice was quiet, "who?"  
  
"I didn't mean to kill him its just they were drowning you and they might have killed you."  
  
I hugged him and stood up. "Come on guys. We have to go see Dallas." Johnny stood and started walking towards Buck Meril's house because Dally was there at a party. Pony stood up and took my hand and we caught up to Johnny. The three of us walked to Buck's in silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: YAY!! the best part of the entire story....lol. Ok you know the deal. Any you know belongs to S. E. Hinton and whoever you don't belongs to yours truly.  
  
Johnny pounded on Buck's door and turned to face us. Pony who was still holding my hand dropped it when Dallas opened the door. "What was that all about?" he nodded towards our hands. I looked at my shoes.  
  
Pony answered for us. " Nothing."  
  
"No, man. i'm serious what was it about?" I looked at Johnny then Dallas.   
  
"Dally we came to ask you something."  
  
"No. Darry won't like it if you two get eloped in Mexico."  
  
"Johnny killed a soc." I said to him.  
  
"What?" He put a hand on Johnny's shoulder," Alright good for you. Come on let's go."  
  
"Come on Dal, man you can help us can't you?" Johnny asked him.  
  
"Sure. Come on in." He looked at me shiver as I walked in. While walking up the stairs he said, "Rhea. Why the hell are you wet?"  
  
Ponyboy answered for me, "The socs were trying to drown her. In the fountain at the park."  
  
He stopped. He told Johnny and Pony to go into a bedroom and wait for him. He took me down the hall to another room. He sat me down on the bed and he sat next to me.   
  
He looked at me. "Are you ok?  
  
" I guess so. I just inhaled a little bit of water. Nothing that'll kill me."  
  
"Well I'm glad your ok."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yea. I've never told anyone but I care for Johnny and you alot. You guys are what keeps me going. Not the whole gang. Just you two."  
  
I stared at him wide eyed. "Really?" I asked in a whisper.  
  
"Really. Really," he said giving me a hug. "Come on let's go. Pony and Johnny'll think we eloped in Mexico."  
  
"Oh sure it's fine if you and I get eloped in Mexico but not if me and Pony," I said teasingly while shaking my head.  
  
"Are you being sarcastic or are you actually in love with Pony?" He asked with a mile wide grin.  
  
"Shut up Dallas."  
  
Ooooo. So you do love him."  
  
" I love everyone."  
  
"Yea. But, you love him more."  
  
"Shut up and let's go."  
  
When we walked in room I sat by Ponyboy looking at Dallas grinning.  
  
"You make me sick Rhea."  
  
"I try my best."  
  
Pony gave me a funny look and shrugged.  
  
"Vanilla take off that shirt. Your going to die of pnemonia before the cops ever get to you," He said looking at me look at Johnny, " and don't get self concious it's just us," he tossed me a shirt," Here it's Buck's. Sure its a little big but its dry."  
  
I changed into Buck's shirt.  
  
He handed Johnny a gun. Next he handed me $50. "Take the 3:15 to Windrixville. There's an abandonded church atop of Jay mountain. That'll be your hideout. There's a pump in the back so you don't have to worry about water. When you get there buy a week's supply of food first thing before your descriptions come out. Then don't so much as stick your noses out the door. I'll be up there when I think everything is clear."  
  
Johnny got up and sat back down on the floor.  
  
Dallas looked at me and Pony, "I'm not interested in being the one in telling your older brother about this and getting my head kicked in."  
  
"My older brother? Dally you sure you didn't already have your head kicked in?"  
  
"Sorry Rhea. i just supposed that since you live with Pony, Soda, and Darry you considered them your brothers."  
  
"Well I don't!" I yelled at him. All three of them looked at me shocked. I'd never yelled at Dallas before.  
  
"Oh," he said in a whisper, "Well you three better, "his voice choked like he was about to cry, " go before you miss the train."  
  
Johnny stood up and walked out the door, down the hall and stairs. 


	3. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now look back at a chapter.  
  
The next few days were long and Johnny and I spent most of the time talking. Pony was still mad about his hair but he got over it. One morning I woke up and the church was very cold. I took off the jacket Johnny gave me and put it on Pony who had no jacket at all. I went outside and watched the sunrise. As I looked at the sun rise higher and higher I felt Johnny's arms on my shoulders.  
  
"That sure was pretty. Huh?" he whispered in my ear.  
  
"Mm hmm," I mumbled still looking intensely at the sky.  
  
"It's like the mist is whats pretty all silvery and gold. Wish it were always that way."  
  
"Nothing gold can stay."  
  
"What?" he asked looking into my eyes which were still focused on the rising sun.  
  
"Natures first green is gold.  
  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
  
Her early leaf's a flower  
  
But only so an hour.  
  
So leaf subsides to leaf  
  
So Eden sank to grief  
  
As dawn goes down today,  
  
Nothing gold can stay."  
  
"Where'd you learn that. That's what I meant."  
  
"Robert Frost wrote it. I always remembered it 'cause it reminds me of Pony."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He took my hand and I turned away from the rising sun to walk back to the church with him. I sat on the floor near Pony who had gotten out "Gone with the Wind" so he could read to me. After he read several pages I started to feel tired and put my head on his shoulder. I woke up and it was night. I was sleeping on a bench. I sat up completely. Johnny was on the bench behind me and Pony in front. I got up very quietly and took a lighter out of Pony's shirt pocket. Then I took cigarettes from the table and went outside. I lit a cigarette and took a long drag staring at the moon mindlessly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.   
  
"What the hell do you think your doing Rhea?" Dally's hard voice asked me.  
  
I spun around and dropped my cigarette. "Dallas!" I exclaimed. Obviously he wasn't as excited to see me because he hit me kinda hard over the head.  
  
I looked at him puzzled. "What was that for?"  
  
"Who the hell said you could smoke?"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know that girls needed special permission," I told him with a hint of irritability in my tone. I tried to walk past him back to the church but he grabbed my arm and pinned me against the church.  
  
"Don't try and pull this 'I'm treated unfairly 'cause im a girl' shit on me. Darry just wants to know who's smoking so he can make sure they don't smoke too much."  
  
"Yea i'm so sure."  
  
He let me go and said, "What no hug of excitement of seeing your favorite friend?"  
  
I looked at him like I was judging whether or not to hug him. Then I threw my arms around him and we were in a big hug. "I missed you Dallas."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Um nothing to interesting," I told him giggling.  
  
"You married Pony didn't you?"  
  
"Uhhh well im not married but I am going out with someone."  
  
"Pony asked you out? Your two years older than him."  
  
Lighting another cigarette I told him, "Naw not Ponyboy the quiet one. You kno the one you care for sooo much." I took a drag looking at him. I could tell he wanted to hit me again but he couldn't do it because he was in shock from what I had just said.  
  
"J-J-Johnny?!?" he exclaimed. "You mean my quiet little Johnny?"  
  
"No I mean our quiet little Johnny."  
  
He walked into the church and I followed.  
  
"Rise and shine blondie. Hey Johnny up and at 'em."  
  
They both sleepily awoke and greeted him. I sat down on the floor and put my head on my knees which were hugged to my chest.  
  
"Ok Rhea?"  
  
I didn't answer. Johnny sat next to me and once again Dally asked me if I was ok. I sighed to let him know I was listening but didn't answer the question. I didn't know if I was alright. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok you should know by now. I own whoever you don't know. S.E.Hinton owns who you do know.  
  
We were on the train. Johnny was asleep and Pony just woke up. I stayed awake the whole time. I sat in silence watching Johnny and Ponyboy as Pony sat up stretched and looked around. Though there was no light I could tell he was smiling when he gaze fell on me watching over them in the corner. He stood up (which was not a good idea) and walked unsteadily over to me. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Did you sleep at all yet?" he asked me in a tired voice.  
  
Putting my head on his shoulder I replied, "Naw. I was staying up so we didn't miss our stop."  
  
"You can go to sleep now if you want. I'll stay up."  
  
"No you won't. Go back to sleep Pon."  
  
"I will. I promise."  
  
"Well I'm not going to sleep because I'm not tired. I'll just sleep when I get to the church."  
  
He shook his head, "Well I'll stay up with you. Is that ok?"  
  
"Sure," I said crawling towards Johnny.  
  
I stroked his hair. I laughed to myself thinking of something he said to me. Then I crawled back over to Pony. He was already asleep.  
  
"I knew he wasn't going to stay up."  
  
I went back over to Johnny. "Johnny," I whispered, " wake up Johnny."  
  
He sat up. "Is Pony asleep?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Good," he said. He crawled over to the corner opposite Pony. "Come here," he whispered loud enough for me to hear and not wake Pony.   
  
I crawled over to him. "Why did you go so far away from Pony?"  
  
"So I won't wake him up while telling you something I don't want him to hear."  
  
"Oh," I said looking into his eyes. I loved his big black eyes. They were a pleasure to look in when you were sad. Since it was still dark out I couldn't see his eyes to well. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked him getting curious.  
  
"Um, forget it," he sighed.  
  
"Mmk." I yawned and put my head in his lap. I soon found myself sleeping with him stroking my long dark hair. I woke up hearing Johnny calling my name. I opened my eyes slowly. "Huh?" I said sleepily.  
  
"Come on we're ganna miss our stop." Pony told me.  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
When the train stopped we all got off and walked to Jay Mountain. We went inside the church and pon went right to sleep. In the dust next to him I wrote: Be Back Soon.  
  
Johnny and I set off for town hand in hand.   
  
**************  
  
While Ponyboy fumed over his haircut and Johnny tried to caox him I sat by myself on a bench looking out the window not really seeing anything. I needed sleep. I needed a bed. And as Johnny walked in with his blade I realized i needed a haircut. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns the Outsider and I own Rhea and Eric!  
  
Dally looked me over deciding whether or not I was fine and then said he was taking us for something to eat. I mentally groaned.   
  
We drove to the DQ and Dally ordered. I ate a few fries and about two bites of the burger and then threw it away. Johnny looked at me next to him in the booth then looked at Dally across from me. Under the table I took his hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"Dallas. Were going back and I'm going to turn myself in," Johnny said.  
  
"What?!," Dally choked on the sip he was taking from his drink. "What do you mean you're going back!"   
  
"Dallas, It was self defence Pony and Rhea can testify to that! It's not fair for Soda and Darry to be worrying about Pony all the time. I don't suppose my old man has been asking about me?"  
  
I squeezed Johnny's hand a little tighter. "Mine either?"  
  
"Hey! The boys are worried. Did you know Two-bit threatened me with his blade to make me tell him where the hell you guys were."  
  
I dropped Johnny's hand and looked at Dallas with an angry look. "You don't think we realized the boys were worried about us?" I yelled in his face. "I for one didn't ask if they were worried, I asked about my parents!"  
  
The three boys looked at me worried. Very perturbed I got up and walked out of the building. I walked to Dally's car and got a cigarette and a light out of his pocket. I lit up and leaned against the car taking a long drag.   
  
A guy about my age or a little older came over to me.  
  
"Uh, Hey. Um, I couldn't help but notice you were uh-"  
  
"Smoking?" I interrupted him.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. Anyways, you only look about sixteen, my age, so I just figured I'd see if I was right. I mean, people my age shouldn't be smoking. It's against laws you know."  
  
"Yeah. I know. And your right. I am only sixteen," I dropped the cigarette and put it out with my shoe, "Why should you care? You don't know me and I'm sure you don't want to."  
  
"You know, it's people like you who make us teens look bad. Like we're just trouble makers."  
  
"Hey man. Back off.Your the one who came over here. I put it out ok? Be happy and leave."  
  
Just then Johnny came over. "Uh Rhea. Who's he?"  
  
"I really don't know Johnny. He came over here and started bugging me about me smoking."  
  
The guy spoke up. "I'm Eric. And you are Rhea so I hear."  
  
"Why do you insist on tormenting me?"  
  
Pony and Dally walked over. Eric reached for his back pocket. I didn't know what he was getting so I reached for my back pocket and pulled out a switchblade Twobit had swiped for me.   
  
"My blade and your neck will have a long, deep conversation if you try to pull anything."  
  
He pulled out a peice of paper and handed it to me. I put my switchblade and the paper into my pocket. He turned and started to walk away.   
  
"Oh and to answer your question, " He said turning around, "It's because I think your cute."  
  
I shuddered and looked at Dally. He had an expression on his face that meant he wanted to stomp that guy. Stomp him real good. He got in the car and told us to get in. He drove back to the church cursing and yelling at Johnny for wanting to go back.   
  
When we got back to the church the first thing I saw was fire. Then a man and woman surrounded by frightened little kids. Wanting to know what happened I jumping out of the car and ran towards them. I heard Dally screaming for me to get back.  
  
"Jerry some of the kids are missing!" The woman yelled.  
  
"No there not." The man, obvioulsy, Jerry stated.  
  
"Yes. I counted," the woman said crying and looking towards the building.  
  
Pony and Jonny appeared at my side and told me to come back to the car. Instead I started in a flat out run to the church, and began ripping downs boards to get in. I finally found a way in and Johnny and Pony followed me. I found a few little kids and outside Dally was ripping down boards. We started passing them out the window. Once they were all out of that room we heard cries coming from the one next to us. I signaled for Dally to go to the next room and went to help the little kids. We got all of them out of the next room and then pushed Pony out too. Johnny and I looked up at the ceiling and saw the roof caving in.  
  
"Come on Rhea let's get out. The roof's caving in."  
  
I kept looking around the burning room to make sure everyone was out. He pushed me forward and I fell. As I started to get back up, a peice of wood fell on my leg. I could feel in snap in two. I burned my hands trying to push it off. I was about to get up again as another peice of wood fell on my head, rendering me unconcius.  
  
~*Johnny's POV*~  
  
Did she just pass out? Is she even ok? I stopped thinking and picked Rhea up.   
  
"You're gonna be fine as soon as I get you outta here," I whispered in her ear.  
  
I passed her to Dally out the window and got out myself. I turned around just in time to see the roof caving in on the burning church.   
  
I begged the man to ride in the ambulance with her because I wanted to be there if she woke up. No. She will wake up. I know it. Even if it's breifly. She will. We were in the ambulance about ten minutes before she awoke. She sat up and looked at the man, then me. I smiled at her but she didn't smile back.  
  
"Who are you people? Where am I? Why am I here?" she asked me very confused. She started to panick.  
  
"Rhea, calm down it's ok. Your in an ambulance. Some of the church's ceiling fell on you. I beleive you broke a bone or two,' I told her.  
  
"Well, I'll calm down but, I still don't know you or why I'm here."  
  
~*Rhea's POV*~  
  
The rest of the ride to- hmmm now what did he call it. Oh yes, the hospital, I thought of my brother Dallas. I wondered where he was.   
  
We got to the hospital and they took me to this big, pale, off white colored room. Probably an hour passed before Dally and Darry walked in.  
  
"Dally!" I was so happy to see him. He rushed to my bedside, kneeled down, and took my hand.   
  
"Hey babe, if you ever, and I mean ever pull a stunt like tha again and I'll kill you. Got that?"  
  
"Why kill your own sister when you can get Darry to do it for you. All brawn and no brains." I laughed a little and had a coughing spasm.   
  
Both Darry and Dallas stared at me jaws dropping to the floor. Darry unplayfully but not meaning to hurt punched Dally in his arm.  
  
"Sister?! She's your sister!?" He yelled at him.   
  
"Well we have different fathers but-"  
  
"How could you not tell us?!"  
  
At that moment three boys walked in. One stared at Darry awkwardly as if he saw something and he wasn't sure whether or not to tell.  
  
"We heard everything." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own Rhea and S.E.Hinton owns the Outsiders.  
  
(A/N: I posted this story before but now I'm changing.)  
  
~*Rhea's POV*~  
  
I recognized the three boys that walked in after they told me their names.   
  
"Where's Steve and Two-bit?" I asked remembering them too.  
  
"Did a sexy chick just call for me?" Steve asked entering the room, followed by Twobit.  
  
"Oh, it's just Rhea," he said playfully. Everyone laughed but Twobit play punched him.  
  
"Now that's not way to treat this fine young lady," he scolded walking towards me and giving me a hug.  
  
I trembled in his arms. He stepped back and looked at me.   
  
"You ok Rhea? Your looking a little pale all of a sudden," he questioned.  
  
"I just need a little rest," I answered.  
  
I had never really told anyone I was in love with Twobit. Everyone thought I was in love with Johnny and Ponyboy anyway so it didn't matter. Everyone said goodnight and started leaving my room, because visiting hours were over. Everyone except Twobit anyways.  
  
"Rhea?" He asked as I closed my eyes, laying down on my pillow.  
  
"Mmm?" I mumbled in answer.  
  
"Are you feeling ok? I coulda sworn you were shaking when I hugged you," he said.  
  
I shivered a little and I felt his hand on my forehead. "I-I'm f-f-fine," I stuttered, "j-j-just a little t-tired."  
  
I smiled at him and opened my eyes to reassure him.  
  
There was a knock on the door. No doubt a nurse and Twobit pretended to fall asleep in a chair next to my bed.  
  
"Rhea," the nurse called walking in. She looked at Twobit in the chair and I begged her to let him stay.  
  
"He's a good friend I take it. You must like him alot," she said, smiling.  
  
"More than alot," I mouthed and she smiled holding her index finger to her lips.   
  
"Goodnight Rhea," she said walking to the door. "Oh and by the way me name is Alizabeth. Yo can call me Aliz though. I'll be your nurse while your here."  
  
"Goodnight Aliz," I called as she walked out the door.  
  
Twobit sat up straight and looked at me. I patted the bed next to me and he climbed in. I giggled and laid with my stomach on the chest. I trembled a little again and he stroked my hair.   
  
"You ok Rhea?" He whispered in my ear.  
  
"Hey Toob," I said using my special nickname for him, "can I tell you something?" I looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Sure Rhea," he answered smiling.  
  
"Toob."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think-"  
  
"Yes, you do think."  
  
"I think that I'm-"  
  
"Incredibly beautiful?"  
  
"No Toob. I think-"  
  
"I'm the best thing since sliced bread?"  
  
I cocked an eyebrow and stared at him. I couldn't tell whether he was kidding or not. "Forget it Toob," I told him resting my head on his chest. He lifted my chin so that my face met his.  
  
"Tell me Rhea."  
  
"Ok, Well I think that I'm-"  
  
"Ohmigod!"  
  
"But I didn't tell you yet. I know but you don't have to tell me. I already know Rhea."  
  
"You do?" But how I wondered searching my brain for any clues I had given.  
  
"I know your a sexy beast already. Sheesh. I may put to oron in moron but I don't put the upid in dumb Rhea."  
  
I laughed. He always knew how to say the right thing at the right time. He was laughing to and while he was laughing I worked up alot of courage and seized the oppurtunity to kiss him. When we kissed neither of us were laughing. It was everything I dreamed it would be. When we finally drew away he looked at me.  
  
"So that's what you thought?"  
  
I put my head on his chest and nodded my head.  
  
"Toob-"  
  
"Rhea, you wanna be my girlfriend don't you?"  
  
"Well I. No. I can't." I started looking up at him," I mean what about Cathy and I don't think the gang would-"  
  
He put his finger over my lips to shut me up.   
  
"I was gonna ask out Cathy but now I'm asking you out. That's what you wanted wasn't it?"  
  
He didn't wait for an answer and kissed me again. I put my head back on his chest and fell asleep in his arms. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaima!: I own Rhea and anyone I might just throw in for flavor and S.E.Hinton owns The Outsiders!  
  
A/N: The ideas from this chapter do not come from yours truly. This chapter is brought by the letter C number 72 and with the ideas of Dally's Chick. I had alot of sugar please excuse me.....please. In case i didnt point it out earlier...This is in Rhea's POV...Well on with the match making!  
  
I opened my eyes and I saw the gang staring at me. Everyone but Twobit and Johnny were there. I had to think about where they could be. Then I remembered where Twobit was. I looked underneath me. I shook him a little.   
  
"Twobit. I didn't know you had enough niceness to give up your plans with Cathy to stay here overnight and comfort this little hooker," Steve said slyly.  
  
"Your just mad 'cause I'd sleep with everyone in the gang but you!" I said and then clapped my hand over my mouth realizing how horrible that sounded. But, everyone Steve and Twobit included just laughed.  
  
"Um, I mean. Uh, screw you man!"  
  
Twobit took his turn at talking as he slid out of the bed and into the chair beside it. "She gave me that look. You know that cute little look you just can't turn down. And she convinced the nurse to let me stay anyways so- Ah who am I kiddin'. She's just so sexy."   
  
The whole gang laughed as Johnny walked into the room. "So this is where everyone is," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh, sorry Johnny,"Darry said, "We left a note on the counter for you."  
  
"I didn't go into the kitchen," he said looking at Twobit.   
  
"Soda," I whined.  
  
"Yeah Rhea?"  
  
"Spit twins!" I answered. As soon as that was said we both licked our fingers and rubbed them together.  
  
"Tehe," I giggled.  
  
"You guys are disgusting," Twobit said.  
  
I licked my finger and smiled, "Mmm. Pepsi-cola flavored."  
  
All of the guys pretended to gag. Even Sodapop.   
  
"Ew, you just ate my spit!"  
  
"No, I just ate a mixture of your and my spit combined!" I said smiling proudly.  
  
"I've got a bone to pick with Shepherd," Dallas said bidding me farewell.  
  
"Which one?" Tim asked walking into the room. He was holding flowers. Black peruvian roses.   
  
"Curly stole 'em from my moms garden for you. He insists they're your favorite."   
  
"But, I never told anyone that," I thought to myself aloud, "maybe I was drunk. Ah well."  
  
"Shepherd."  
  
"Winston."  
  
Dallas took a step towards Tim but Tim held up a hand.  
  
"Ah ah ah! I believe this belongs where we won't kill anyone besides each other. After you," he said holding the door open. The two of them walked outside probably where they'd fight until one of them ran away. And knowing Dallas, it wouldn't be him.  
  
"Hey Pony ya wanna catch a movie?" Twobit asked.   
  
"Sure," he said walking towards the door.  
  
"I think I might come too for once," Darry said following Ponyboy.  
  
Steve and Soda looked at each other. "Hey don't forget us!" They called after them.  
  
Twobit walked over to my bed and gave me a hug.   
  
"I'll be back later. Stay out of trouble and don't terrorize the old people!"   
  
Johnny and I were the only ones left in the room. He was about to speak when Darry came in. He threw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt at me. "You can go back home. I signed you out. Johnny walk her will ya?"  
  
Johnny nodded and as soon as Darry left he turned to me. I stood up and started putting on my clothes. I mean I had on underwear it's nothing he hadn't seen when we went swimming.  
  
"Rhea. Do you remember what we said up in Windrixville?"   
  
"About?"  
  
"Our relationship?"  
  
I hugged him. "Johnny can I tell yo something?"  
  
"Yes," he said perking up.  
  
"I'm in love with Twobit."  
  
"You what?" He asked his face falling.  
  
"In love with Twobit," I said muffled by my shirt.  
  
"But, we were and I thought we-" He stopped mid sentence.  
  
"How long have you been in love with Twobit?" He questioned.  
  
I thought for a minute. "Since I was 12."  
  
"Four years!?" He exclaimed.   
  
By now we were outside walking down the street. When we reached the Curtis house we sat around watching TV. I shoved my beer bottle into Johnny's hand as Darry, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Steve, and Dallas walked in. He stared at me. I just smiled and thought "Hell, you're allowed to drink." He went off to properly ,or not, dispose of it.  
  
"Where's Twobit," I asked doing a quick attendance check.   
  
"Party at Buck's," Dallas told me plopping down next to me on the couch.  
  
I looked at Darry with those pleading eyes.  
  
"Why the hell would you wanna go there anyways?"  
  
"To hang with Toob. You people are stiffs."  
  
"Only if someone walks with you."  
  
I jumped up, threw my arms around Steve and laid a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I love you Steve!"  
  
He draped and arm around my shoulder and we walked out the door. I was like a new puppy out of my cage for the first time. I couldn't sit still! We got to Bucks and he asked if he should go in with me.   
  
"Naw, I'll be fine," I said giving him a huge hug. "Thank ya Stevie."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled walking away.   
  
I walked in and Buck noticed immediately.   
  
"Whatcha doin here kid?" He was looking me up and down and soon a friend of his came to join him.   
  
"Uh I was looking for um, Twobit."  
  
The other guy was eyeing me and Buck thought a second. "Yeah he might still be here. Why don't you wait upstairs. And so your not lonely Joel here will keep you company."   
  
I looked at my company sitting on the bed as I entered the room. He looked drunk and scary. As I sat on the bed I heard a key in the door and Buck's horrible laughter. I ran to the door and jiggled the handle. "Great," I thought looking at Joel, "I'm locked in here with this weirdo." I sat back down and he slid arm around my shoulder. I shuddered. He hugged me.  
  
"What's a matter baby? Need someone to keep you warm tonight?" He asked me. His breath smelled strongly of whiskey and vodka and beer. I was still wrapped tightly in his arms.   
  
"No," I answered in a voice just above a whisper. I gulped.  
  
"Oh really," his voice was smooth and cool and he tried to kiss me but I turned my head.   
  
"I-I have a b-b-b-boyfriend," I stuttered my scaredness increasing.   
  
He laid me back so my head was on th pillow with his hand behind it. "What you don't tell won't kill him," he chuckled. "Besides noone says no to me. Now take off you shirt. And that's an order baby."  
  
I nodded because I was afraid of what he'd do if I didn't comply. I took off my shirt and I could feel his eyes scanning my breasts. He laid me back down the same way he had me before. He studied my bottom have a little and he started rubbing my side with the hand that wasn't behind my head. I cringed a little from my uncomfort.  
  
"Your pants and bra gotta go too. Why don't you give me a little strip tease. What do you say baby?"  
  
I shook my head and he nodded his.  
  
"Or I can just take it off for you," he said and before I had a chance to reply he did just that.  
  
"Ohmigod," I thought, "he's gonna rape me."   
  
No," I thought he's not going to because im going to scream for help!"  
  
As if he knew what I was thinking a switchblade came from his back pocket. "Don't you dare scream. You know you want it baby," he said cutting the back of my bra which he'd been fumbling with earlier.   
  
He starting rubbing my legs and my side and told me to get under the covers. I had tears in my eyes and I was so afraid. "Please stop," I sobbed, "Please." I closed my eyes and sobbed against the pillow as he took of his pants. He starting playing with my pantyline whispering obscene things and dirty talking me. I just cried harder. I heard a knock on the door as he started fondling my breasts. He told me to stop crying and I bit my lip hard trying to make myself stop. I heard a familiar voice call out.   
  
"I've heard that cry before," he said to himself. "Rhea!" he yelled. "You bastard let her go and open this goddamn door or I'll break it down!"  
  
I looked at him pleadingly but he just shrugged and went back to feeling me up. He took off his shirt and put his only-in-underwear body against my only-in-underwear body. He squeezed my tight and started to trace my lips with his fingers. His lips landed hard on mine and a foreign tongue invaded my mouth. I could still hear Twobit trying to break down the door and I prayed silently the he could. I winced as I tasted that horrible achoholic mix. I began to push him away because his hands were starting to invade places where the sun don't shine and I felt a blade against the back of my neck. With his mouth not tearing away from mine for a second he started to cut the back of my neck. I screamed in terror and he stopped as Twobit broke down the door.   
  
Joel stood from the bed and I wrapped the blankets around me searching for my jeans in tear clouded eyes. I found them and pulled them on a Joel drew his knife. In response Twobit pulled out his pride and joy black handled switchblade and he tried to get closer to the bed. Realizing what he wanted I pulled my own switchblade from my back pocket and tried to hand it to him only to have Joel snatch it and throw it to the other side of the room. Twobit and I both knew if he tried to get it he'd be in perfect position to get stabbed.  
  
"Hey man," Joel said, "I'm in the middle of something."  
  
"And I'm ending it," Toob said taking a step closer. They were circling each other as I wiped my eyes and search for my shirt. I wanted to cry thinking I had brought Twobit into this but I didn't want him to get distracted.  
  
"Did this bastard do anything to you Rhea?" Twobit questioned not taking his eyes off of Joel.  
  
"Do you mean like sex?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nope. Do you mean like feelin' me up and making out with me and cutting the back of my neck with that blade."  
  
He turned to look at me and Joel attacked him from behind. I put my knees to my chest and put my head down. I couldn't watch. When most of the movement stopped I opened my eyes. I stretched out my legs and Twobit's head fell into my lap. He was breathing hard and clutching his side.  
  
He sturggled for air and said," I think I won Rhea. I chased that bastard outta here." He smiled at me.  
  
I smiled back and replied, "Are you ok Toob?"  
  
"Get me an ambulance will ya babe?" He moved his hand from his side and all I saw was blood. Nothing else. It was all over him. I ran downstairs and slipped unnoticed past Buck into the living room where I called Darry.  
  
****************************************************  
  
While we were in the waiting room Darry asked me what happened. I told him the whole thing and Steve held me when I broke out sobbing. I turned to him. "I shoulda went in with you Stevie. I shoulda known better. I mean were talking about Buck Meril for crying out loud. Dallas," I said turning toward him, "I don't know why you like him. He's a sick sick man!"   
  
Soda who was sitting on my other side and squeezed my hand.   
  
"Would a double spit twin cheer ya up?"  
  
I looked up at him a licked his cheek. I giggled, "I never get tired of doin' that." Soda laughed with me and the others looked at me in horror.  
  
"How could you? You don't know where that cheek has been!" Steve exclaimed.   
  
"Now why would that only sound wrong comin' out of you Stevie?"  
  
He looked at me and groaned but the others laughed.  
  
"Rhea?" The nurse looked down at me.  
  
"Aliz?" I said looking up at her.  
  
"Uh, Twobit, I mean uh Mr. Matthews wants to see you alone for a minute."  
  
I shrugged and followed her.  
  
"I think he likes you," she whispered to me when we were outside his room.  
  
"He ought to," I looked shocked, "he asked me out."  
  
We both giggled as we walked into his room. I ran to his bedside and hugged him and he squeezed me hard as if he was afraid i'd disappear if he didn't have a good grip. When we finally pulled away I smiled.  
  
"My knight in shiny armies!" I cried.  
  
"My fair maiden in distress," he laughed at my purposeful mistake. He took my hand and kissed the back of it. I saw his cheeks turn brick red as he realized the nurse was still behind me.  
  
"Ok,ok. I just wanted to see a little bit of your romance. I'm leaving now. Don't worry," she said walking out the door.  
  
I laid on top of him the way I did when I was in the hospital. He kissed me a stroked my hair.   
  
"Are you ok?" He asked looking me over.  
  
"That bastard I coulda killed him."  
  
"I'm fine. Don't even think about it, cause if I forget we all forget." I said sliding off of him as I realized the gang was coming into the room.  
  
Aliz was right behind them. "Do any of you have O+ blood?"  
  
Everyone except Twobit shook their heads.  
  
"Mr. Matthews I know you have it that's why I'm asking. You lost quite a bit of blood. You'll need a transfusion or- Oh well I don't wanna scare you kids."  
  
"Or what!?" Twobit started freaking out.  
  
"Toob. Shut up," I told him.  
  
"Or it's possible you could die. O+ is a very popular type of blood and I'm afraid we'd have to order more. It'd never get to you in time though," she said. She shook her head remembering what she came for. "So that's a no on the blood?" She asked looking at us.  
  
"I'm only in it for the cookies and juice. Not because I feel guilty because it's my fault in the first place," I said standing up and following Aliz out of the room.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
When I came back to the room it was after visiting hours so all of the guys went home. I however was allowed to stay just like Toob was allowed to stay with me. He was asleep so I quietly slipped off my shoes and crawled into the bed with him. I kissed his cheek and accidently woke him.  
  
"I'm sorry Toob, I was just kissin' you goodnight."  
  
"Your doin' it wrong," whispered tiredly.  
  
He kissed me hard. Not like Joel's kind of hard. Like i'm-in-love-with-you-and-don't-want-this-moment-to-end kind of hard. I shivered from the warmth of his body and he held me tight as I once again, fell asleep in his arms. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaima: 'Ello mates. Well, it's that time of the story again where I must write a little line so I won't be arrested for fraud! S.E.Hinton owns the Outsiders, I own Rhea and Joel.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry about the whole thing with grammar I try to review it closely for you see my computer has no spell check. Sorry Luvs.)  
  
I was walking down to the DX when I heard footsteps running after me.   
  
"Hey! Hey girl wait up!" I heard the voice calling.  
  
I stopped and turned around to see the familiar face of Joel. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move or speak. He stopped about two feet away from me.  
  
"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you ok? Wanna sit down?" he asked nodding to a bench across the street.   
  
We crossed and sat on the bench. I started to speak but he stopped me.  
  
"Just give me a second to explain that night ok?" he went on when I nodded.  
  
"I was drunk as you know but I wasn't doing it for my own pleasure or anything. I'm seriously not that kind of guy. I'm not perverted like Buck is."  
  
I laughed. It took him a while to settle me down. People who passed must have thought I was a madwoman but the thought of him not being like Buck after that night. Ha!  
  
"I'm serious. He had a gun ok? He wanted me to do stuff I didn't wanna do. It was either the drugs, a girl, or my life ok?"  
  
"So why aren't you dead yet?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never got anywhere with the girl. You obviously didn't do the drugs," I said standing up. "That only leaves him to take your life. It'd be a shame to waste a bullet on such a handsome face though," I added sarcastically as I walked to the DX without looking back.  
  
**********  
  
Twobit came to the DX an hour later. I was getting ready to head home because Steve was kind of busy working and the girls were all swooning over Sodapop. Toob looked pale. Like he'd just seen a ghost. He looked as if he were about to faint.  
  
"Toob are you ok?" I asked.  
  
Seconds later he fainted. Sodapop turned and ran to Twobit and so did Steve.  
  
"What happened? Is he ok?" Soda asked looking at me.  
  
"I dunno," I said quietly.  
  
Soda and Steve lifted him to his feet and sat him in a chair. Soda started to smack his face a little while Steve went to get some water. When he came back Toob was still unconcious so he took the bottle of water and dumped it on his head which jolted him awake.  
  
He immediately started a nervous mumble," he was there and he told me he saw Rhea and-," He looked up at me.  
  
He wrapped me in a hug that was so tight I could hardly breath. "Oh Rhea, are you alright? Did he-"  
  
"I hate to interrupt you Toob," I said gasping for air, "but I kinda need to breath!"  
  
He let me go and looked at me. "How was your run-in with Joel?"  
  
Sodapop stared as me as I began to back away.  
  
"You saw that guy again? What'd he wanna talk about?"  
  
"Um, he just said how, uh, how Buck had a gun to him. That and he was drunk," I said lookin at my shoes.  
  
"Hey Rheanna," a voice called.  
  
I looked up into the only person who still called me Rheanna. "'Ello Dal. How are you?"  
  
"Good. Hey Rhea mind if I talk to you alone a minute?" He answered.  
  
We walked over by the bathrooms where no one could hear us.  
  
"What's on your mind Dallas?" I asked.  
  
"Joel and you," he answered looking me dead in the eye.  
  
My head dropped as I questioned,"What about Joel and me?"  
  
"Joel mostly. Just a few minutes ago. Here," he handed me a sheet of paper.  
  
It was a note. I read it to Dallas aloud.  
  
"Dear Rhea,  
  
I know you wanna know how I learned your name so you can bother Dallas about that. I just wanna say I know what I did to you was horrible, but just think what I would have had to do if your boyfriend hadn't showed up. (again ask Dallas) Listen, I've been wanting to kill myself for a long time and I feel horrible for what I did. That, well that pushed me off the deep-end. Don't feel like your to blame but I've-  
  
There's a giant blood stain. I can't read the rest. Wait a second. Dallas! He killed himself?"  
  
"I tried to keep it away from knife and um, yeah. I couldn't stop him. It all just happened so quickly."  
  
I ran. I ran and I ran. I was almost home when I rounded the corner and smacked into someone. We both fell over onto the pavement.  
  
"Ugh," I groaned.  
  
Shepherd picked me up and carried me to the Curtis house. He set me down on the couch and kneeled next to me.  
  
"Rhea, baby?"  
  
"Yeah Tim?" I mumbled.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own Rhea. S.E. Hinton owns the rest.  
  
**Special 9th chapter edition note: Um, ok. Well lately I've been gettin' reviews with messages to Dally's chick. All I have to say is if you want to say something to her, email her. Thanks Luvs.***  
  
Fish Are friends. Not food!  
  
Darry had walked into the room and saw my now almost purple forehead.   
  
"Tim what did you two do to yourselves?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"She was running and she ran into me the little fucker," he said giving me a mile wide grin.  
  
"I- I," i stuttered, "Joel. He killed himself. He may have done something bad to me but a life is a life and it shouldn't be wasted."  
  
I sat up and Tim sat next to me. I put my head in his lap.  
  
"Mmm," I yawned, "Your warm."  
  
"Haha. Really?" Tim asked.  
  
"Yes," I said dozing off.  
  
****************************************************  
  
When I woke up Tim was looking down at me.   
  
"Hey Steve," he called, "You owe me 5 bucks. She's not dead."  
  
"No fair man, I was just kidding," Steve replied.  
  
"Pay with your money or pay with your face," Tim said smiling at me.  
  
"Oh fine," Steve grumbled,giving him the money.  
  
Twobit walked into the house and looked at me.   
  
"Can I talk to you alone for a minute Rhea?"  
  
"Sure," I said getting up and walking to Darry's room.  
  
"I've always wondered. I mean, do you consider yourself living here with the Curtis'?  
  
"Um, well I mean. I have a mom and dad if that's what your asking," I mumbled.  
  
"Why don't you ever go home then."  
  
"Um, well because-" I stopped mumbling and lifted up the back of my shirt which revealed bruises and scars and cuts and such.  
  
"I'm their little slave. The sit on their asses all day and beat the shit outta me if anything is outta place. I got fed up with it so I left. Then I ran into you guys and well, now I'm-"  
  
The rest of the gang plus Tim walked in.  
  
"I think this is a case where eavesdropping was ok," Dally said.  
  
I got up and walked over to him. "I would slap you all right now if I didn't have self control," and with that I ran from the house.  
  
I sat in the park on a bench crying for what seemed like hours. Dallas sat next to me and put an arm around me.   
  
"We're really sorry you know. We didn't mean to make you sad," Dal said squeezing me.  
  
"It's not that i'm sad or upset with you, I'm just angry I didn't tell you guys before."  
  
"Walk ya home?"  
  
I wiped my eyes. "I wanna go home Dallas. Please come with me."  
  
"What. You mean to your house? But, I thought your parents-"  
  
"I know but I wanna go home ok? Please come with me Dally. I won't get hit if there's someone there."  
  
"But what about when I leave. Please don't go there Rheanna. Please!"  
  
"Fine. If you won't come with me I'll go myself!" I said standing up.  
  
"Ok Ok! I'd never refuse to walk you somewhere. I would freak over you," he said.  
  
He stood up, offered me an arm with I linked with my own, and we walked towards my house. When we got there Dallas was amazed.  
  
"Pretty big house you got here," he said looking around wide-eyed.  
  
"It's not mine," I mumbled," it belongs to the bastard who married my mom."  
  
"You mean you have a stepdad?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm. Come on lets go inside. I mean, please come in with me Dally," I said giving him a look to which he crumbled.  
  
I unlocked the door with a key I carried on me all the time. I went into the kitchen and told Dallas to take off his shoes by the back door. I took his coat and put it on the rack. I turned to head up the back stairs which lead to my room and stood face to face. No nose to nose with my stepfather.   
  
"Rhea, nice to see you again. I suppose you and you sluttish self have been off with him," he said nodding towards Dally.  
  
"Actually Dallas is just my friend," I answered him respectfully knowing how angry he could get.  
  
"Don't lie to me you little bitch. You don't give a damn about your mother or me because if you did you'd be here while we were sick with the flu you little asswipe you."  
  
Just then my mother walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh darling," my stepfather said walking to her, "Your cruel little child called me an asswipe and a bastard. I think we need to teach her a little lesson about respect." I could see he hand curling into a fist and knew I better ask Dally to leave.   
  
I turned to him. "Dallas I think you ought to go. You came at a bad time. I'll see you in school," I said as he was putting on his coat. As I opened the door he looked at me funny.  
  
"What?"" I asked him.  
  
"How can I talk to you if I don't go to school Rheanna? As the smartest girl in your class probably in your whole damn grade and a friend that listens when I talk you oughta know that. Don't put on a protective little shield in front of your stepfather," he said taking a step towards me.  
  
My stepfather put a hand on my back. "Rhea," he hissed.  
  
I sighed. I smacked Dallas and ordered him to get out. He stood there shocked that I'd hit him.   
  
"How dare you insult me like that in my own home. Get out!" I shouted at him when he didn't move.  
  
"But Rheanna-" He started.  
  
"Out I said. Out!" I yelled at him.  
  
Dallas left and I turned to face my stepdad and my mom.  
  
"Hunnie, he didn't insult you. In fact I do believe he called you the smartest kid in your grade and a good friend who listens," my mother said hugging me.  
  
"Why did you tell her to yell at him?" She asked my stepfather.   
  
"Quiet woman," he yelled and smacked my mother with such a great force he knocked her unconcious.  
  
I looked down at my mother and then up at Ricky, my stepfather, in horror.  
  
"Get her to bed right now!" He ordered.  
  
I carried my mother with very little difficulty to her bed. I tucked her in and locked the door. I picked up the phone and dialed 911.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"And then when the police came he was hitting me," I said crying in Twobit's arms explaining to them why i had a bloody nose and bruises starting to form.   
  
Twobit kissed me. In front of the entire gang. I was so worried about what they might think I ran to Darry's bedroom and locked the door.   
  
"Sorry Rhea. I didn't realize you didn't want me to."  
  
I let him in and we kissed. I laid back on the bed and he laid next to me and we cuddled. We cuddled and kissed and cuddled and kissed. And I was the happiest girl in the world. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Hi my fishy friends. How are you? That's wonderful but we're not here for that. I swear on my honor that I do not own the Outsiders. I own Rhea and Joel and anyone else I might throw in there. :)  
  
~*Ponyboy's POV*~  
  
Rhea was very quiet after that night. Her mother was in a mental care facility and stepdad was in jail and she was living with us temporarily.   
  
"Rhea?" She was sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse with Twobit.  
  
"Mmhmmm?" She mumbled.  
  
"Can you help me with my homework?" I asked. I really just wanted to talk to her alone.  
  
"I passed that grade on temporary insanity. I don't know anything. Why don't you asked Steve. He's not failing," she said.  
  
Twobit smacked her in the back of the head.  
  
"Why are you so negative?"  
  
"Why should I be positive? I feel there's no reason to be optimistic," she countered.  
  
~*Rhea's POV*~  
  
"Darry can I go out?" I wanted to get away from this house. Away from Ponyboy and Darrry and even Twobit.  
  
"Sure don't break curfew though," he told me walking into the kitchen.  
  
I got off the couch and walked out the door. I went to my friend Bridget's house only to discover Dallas was there. Of course that wasn't unusual since they were dating. Until Dallas got bored with her and found something "better" to move on to.  
  
"Bridget? Dal?"  
  
"Yeah," they answered.  
  
"Do you think my dad is still alive?"  
  
"Yes," Dally said moving towards me.  
  
"Dallas?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I hit you," I said. I still wince at the sight of the bruise on the side of his cheek.  
  
"Don't worry about it kid," he said ruffling my hair.  
  
"I'm gonna head back home. Bye you two," I said standing up.  
  
"Wait," Bridget said, "We'll walk with you."  
  
We walked to the Curtis' house and I went straight to my bedroom. Minutes later Toob came to join me. He laid down on his back and looked at the ceiling without saying a word to me.  
  
"Whatcha got on your mind Toob?"  
  
"Just wondering if you hate us all," he said not looking at me.  
  
"Twobit that's ridiculous(sp) I love you all!"  
  
"Well you sure don't act like it," he said.  
  
I rolled so that I was on top of him chest to chest. I kissed him but, he pulled away.  
  
"Rhea that's not what I mean. It's not about us its about the gang."  
  
I wanted to kiss him. Tell him he was the only one that mattered but I knew that was a lie. As much as I loved Twobit I still loved Darry and Pony and Dallas and Soda and Johnny and even Steve. I just started crying. There was nothig else I could do. I loved the gang and I never showed it. No matter how nice they were to me I was just miserable. Pony walked into my room.  
  
"Rhea?"  
  
"Yes Ponyboy?" I said through tears.  
  
"Can you please help me with my homework?"  
  
"Of course Pon," I answered jumping up right away.  
  
We walked to his bedroom and he closed to door, locked it, and sat with his back against it.  
  
"Ponybaby whats wrong?"  
  
"I have to make a confession Rhea. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Ok?" he asked.  
  
"Babe this sounds serious," I said sitting next to him and holding him.  
  
"I, well I mean," He stuttered, "I saw you cutting and-"  
  
"Oh Pony I only did that once," I lied.  
  
"No you didn't. I've seen the scars on your arm and you always seem happier afterwards so I-"  
  
"You didn't!" I said in absolute horror.  
  
"I just wanted to know what it was like. And then I liked it. Rhea it's like its taking over. I mean it hurts and I know its wrong but it makes me feel better in some unexplainable way!"  
  
I slapped him. As hard as I could. I know it was wrong but he was wrong for mimicking my wrong ways. He stared at me and a red mark began to form. I could see my handprint very clearly. He just stared at me.  
  
"You're my baby and you know I love you but your lucky I didn't hit you any harder. If I didn't love you as much as I do I would probably break a bone or two."  
  
I stood up and just felt restless. I threw myself down onto the bed. I cried long and hard into the pillow. I looked up and Dallas and Soda were there.   
  
"After an hour Ponyboy came and got us and told us," Soda said.  
  
"I just," I choked through tears, "wanna die knowing that I caused Ponyboy to do something stupid."   
  
"Rheanna you can't mean that sweetie," Dal said sitting next to me and rubbing my back.  
  
"I'm sorry Rhea. Please don't do it. I love you!" Ponyboy said sitting next to me and hugging me.  
  
"Promise me you'll never do it again," I asked.  
  
"Pinky promise," and we swore on our pinkies.  
  
"And you promise me you won't do it again Rhea," Ponyboy said hopefully.  
  
"Nope," I said.  
  
They all let out a sigh. Johnny walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Johnnycakes," I greeted him standing up and giving him a hug.  
  
"Hewo ea,"he said munching on who knows what.  
  
***************************  
  
~*Darry's POV*~   
  
After I discovered about Pony and Rhea cutting themselves I grounded them. So I found myself seeing more of them.One day I woke up and tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside.  
  
"Rhea! Ponyboy! Sodapop!" I shouted.  
  
"I told you so Rhea," I heard Ponyboy say as they neared the room.  
  
"Yes Darry dearest?" She asked me in a sweet voice.  
  
"Why am I locked in my room?"  
  
"We're giving you the day off. You'll find 2 sandwhiches and some assorted snackies on your dresser. Have a good first day off ever. Soda's got work and Pony and I have school so we'll see ya when we get out. Bye Darry. Love ya," Rhea answered.  
  
I could hear them walk away and the front door open and close. I walked to my dresser and took up a glass of orange juice. "Cheers to my first day off," and drank the glass.   
  
AN: Hey ya i know that was pointless but I'm struggling. Help meh! Give me shome feed back! 


End file.
